Angel With A Shotgun
by WinchesterswithCastiel
Summary: Ritsu never thought he would be a weapon of H.e.a.v.e.n.He just wanted to write.But it seems Fate has other plans for him.His new neighbour are the epitome of perfection,but they're fallen angels.Ritsu gets too bonded to one named Takano,but what if he were to find out the truth?Also,Lucifer,Takano brother needs to adjust to being human,but a past friend appears and Romance begins
1. Chapter One:Hell

**A/N:Hai guise,just a few short notes First,Kinda new to this fandom so yeah,be merciful…BLAHBLAH…there^^ Secondly,This is A/U so plot and shit is going to be different and might seem Slightly OOC(Not too much tho) except for this chapter ~Lastly,Despite mai spunk and attitude,I hope you'll really enjoy reading it and please Review after,I appreciate it A LOT 3**

**Warning:If you see typos or'missing' words,It's not me O_o I dun kno why but Fanfiction has this problem that it deletes my words even tho I know I saved I will try to replace and perfect it 3**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi(Except mai feels)XD**

Lucifer stood at the end of the cliff,staring down into the fiery pits of Hell with a blank look while begging could be heard but to no avail."Maybe you should have thought of this before you commited all those sins"Lucifer muttered,smiling amusedly.

"YAH!BAKA(Idiot)!Stop dazing over there and come with me!We need to meet Father"A velvet voice yelled across the platform."Shut up will you?!"Lucifer yelled back,rubbing his temples irritably."Sorry"Takano replied with a smug look.

"What does Father need to see us for?"Lucifer questioned curiously with his wide Blue eyes that shone innocence but Takano knew these "Innocent" eyes hid deceit and pure murderous intentions."Says It's important"Takano answered boredly.

Lucifer and Takano made their way down the lush corridors,velvet carpeting,beautiful chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling with gothic but interesting designs painted on the tiles and Whom would have expected Hell to look this grand?Not him.

Lucifer and Takano came to a halt in front of a blood red door with two reapers standing guard."Who has granted an audience with the Mightiest?"A throaty voice questioned."Do not fake idiocy U know who we are"Lucifer replied calmly.

"Sorry,no audience"One of the two answered,shrugging."Bitch!Let us in!"Takano stated,staring the two down threateningly."OKAY!OKAY!BEING A REAPER FOR THE KING OF HELL IS HARD OKAY?!GETTING PUNCH AND NAGGED AT EVERY SINGLE FUCKING MOMENT OF THE DAY"The reaper shouted,bursting into fresh tears.

"SHUT UP!"Takano yelled,raising his leg before throwing it into a perfect arc,colliding with the Reaper.D older was about to knock the other out cold when Lucifer stopped him,"Hey!You know we have to enter right?!Without a reapers touch,we won't be able t-".Takano sighed before cutting the younger off,"Shut up!I know!I know!".

Lucifer rolled his eyes."If you knew then why were you about to shove your fist so deep into his ass,it'll take more than surgery to get it out?"Lucifer questioned sardonically."JUST GET IN!"The reaper yelled."SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE"Lucifer and Takano bellowed before throwing a fist in unison.

"MORNINGSTAR!RIGHTEOUS ONE!"A voice bellowed,shaking the ground behind the two twins."FATHER!"The two dropped to their knees faster than lightning."Did you just knock out two of my guards?!Again?!"Maou Akuma,whose name literally means Devil/Satan.

"Sorry father,Lucifer was being a bitch"Takano answered,bowing low."Stop this pathetic fight and act like the true princes of hell!"Maou scolded,his voice booming with authority."Yes Father"The two replied.

"Follow me into my chambers.I have something for you two to do"Maou said before walking,head held high,to his war room.D younger glared at Takano,giving him the finger before following obediently behind his father

"What is your wish father?We shall carry out"Takano stated."Yes…There is a mortal boy who goes by the name,Ritsu,He is rumoured to be Heaven's Sword to wipe out All things Hell"Maou Akuma stated with obvious hatred.

"So we shall hunt down this….vessel and dispose of him?"Lucifer questioned with an eyebrow raised."Yes you must,you two have to take on the body of a…mortal"Maou Akuma spat out the last word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth."Mortal father?"Takano echoed with disgust.

Takano's view of humans had never been high.D older prince of hell felt that humans were worthless and centuries passed and yet Takano had never found a human worth half his attention.

"Consider it done Father"Lucifer replied,head bowed.D older glanced at his brother and was never able to tell what the Morningstar had on his m.i.n.d and humans and immortals alike,think that they can read Lucifer and his intentions,but Takano knew that Lucifer is the master of deceit and of the time,No one is able to tell if he is lying or not.

"Good,you shall leave for the world of the fallen tomorrow"Was all Maou Akuma said before waving his hand,signifying the end of this session.

Lucifer and Takano rose to their feet gracefully before spreading their wings,flying to their dorm.

Lucifer settled on his feet with a hidden expression,his mid-length auburn hair covering part of his face.D older mused at the thought they were brothers,they look nothing alike.

Lucifer had auburn hair,a shade closer to brownish-red with those stormy grayish-blue eyes that worn girls and guys heart with just a glance while Takano had Raven-black hair and coffee brown eyes that was labeled as Boyish the biggest difference was that Lucifer was constantly keeping his thoughts to himself while Takano preferred to show his emotions.

"Hey,Baka"Takano called to a thoughtful Lucifer."What do you want now?"Lucifer's voice was deprived of that biting tone,instead it felt empty and hollow."I'm taking the top bed tonight"Takano stated and not a few seconds later,a book was thrown at his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"Takano yelled,cursing and swearing like there's no tomorrow."The top bed is mine"Lucifer said quietly but his voice always had that quiet-commanding tone that made people slightly afraid of him,as if he was a ticking bomb,ready to explode anytime.

As the day in Hell went on….technically hell had no'time' but Takano loved to use human clock.

Takano observed his younger bro wasn't much different but there was the occasional slip of the calm façade he loved to put on.4 example he hurled a sword at the reading younger and Lucifer didn't notice it until it was positioned beside him on the wall.

Usually,Lucifer would've thrown a hand out to catch it easily or cast a protection spell….

"Hey,you feeling well?I know fallen angels don't get sick but…you've been out of character lately…ever since father gave us the task"Takano stated with a frown.

"I'm fine"Lucifer answered,rolling his eyes."If you say so"Takano answered,shrugging and for a moment,Takano thought he saw pain flash in the morning star's brilliant blue orbs maybe it was just his imagination.

"Everybody has a secret sum just darker than others"Lucifer mused silently.


	2. Chapter 2-Romance In Life Motion

**Author's Note:AND SECOND CHAPTER UP!I hope you guise will enjoy it~I will try to do constant updates But I gotta live too!For the previous chapter,thanks to the 2 who reviewed and Lastly,This story will have more than 1 couple(OTP) but Ritsu/Takano OR TTsu/Rakano is the main^^Each couple will have their own scene starting from next chap!^^**

**Disclaimer:Nothing you see here except for mai OC is own by me!(As usual,ignore the mistakes as It's not mai fault,FF deletes it)**

**Summary: Ritsu never thought he would be a weapon of H.E.V.E.N,All he just wanted was to ...it seems Fate has other plans for HIM.H.I.S new neighbour are the epitome of perfection,but they're fallen angels.R.i.t.s.u gets too bonded to one named Takano,but what if he knew the truth?Also,Lucifer,Takano brother is adjusting to human life a past friend appears and Romance begins**

Ritsu faced the mirror and smiled.

He was dressed in a white dress shirt,black jeans and a blue vest with a trenchcoat on."Another day to work on my career!"Ritsu murmured happily to himself.

Ritsu Onodera is an AUTHOR who has published many type of literature genre books but has yet to make it before all this,finding a stable job and all,his life was father owned a publishing company and Ritsu worked there for a spent time period of 11 days before rumours spread.

People gave him irritated looks and he even heard a bunch of workers saying things like"Ritsu will obviously make it big,he's riding on his father's coat-tails!No real hardship here" and "No real,true talent".So one day,Ritsu dropped out and went in search of another company.

That's when he found,"Diamond Publishing Co." and worked he felt scared and worried that he woulden't make it but he owed it to two people who challenged his work,Since,he worked hard and decided to prove them wrong.

Ritsu arrived at his destination about half an hour later and walked in."Morning!"He greeted to anyone who walked past."You seem happy today Ritsu!What happened?"Leo asked, smiled brightly,"My latest book is going to be publish today!".Leo grin stretched even wider,"REALLY?!".Ritsu nodded.

"GO BACK TO WORK!"Their boss yelled and Ritsu and leo nod before running off,fearing for their careers as they got to their neighbouring desk,Ritsu smiled.

Writing always had this effect on him.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris

* * *

"Where's that bietch"A girl sighed irritably,She was not an ordinary sight as Paris was full of romantic and warm colours but this girl dressing stood out like a bulb in a dark room.

She was dressed in a black shirt,black leather jacket and black jeans with a chain connecting from the lower tigh to the left jean p.o.c.k.e.t,not to mention her necklace,a flaming winged sword.D girl was wearing headphones while waiting for her friend.

"HEY!"A voice greeted from across the skating rink."What fucking took you so long?!"Grace yelled,staring at her friend sharply."Sorry,Plane was late"Violet answered,putting her hands up in a"Not my fault"pose."Bitch,you know I hate waiting"Grace replied,rolling her eyes.

"So what's it now?"Violet questioned boredly but internally,she smiled."Heaven's sword to wiping all things hell-ish"Grace answered."I KNOW!WHERE?!"Violet shouted, obviously was an she took on the form of a human girl,aged 17 like Grace.

"Japan"Grace replied,holding up two first class plane tickets to Japan with a feline grin.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan,outside a mansion on a street.

It started to drizzle slowly for a few minutes before it turned into a full blown R.a.i.n and thunder and lightning flashed with a booming sound,but a particular strike hit the road floor N altho it caused smoke and sound,it didn't burn the floor,thru the hazy smoke,Lucifer and Takano emerged.

"Always so cliché"Lucifer commented.

"N.e.x.t time we'll come in a pink costume,with full set sparkly wands and a bright and warm smile with a rainbow-ish background okay?"Takano retorted sarcastically."Just sayin,If any mortals saw us,It'll be troublesome"Lucifer said,shaking his head.

"Where to next?"Takano asked boredly while flexing."Diamond publishing,WE R Going to be authors there"Lucifer answered,rolling his eyes.

Takano watch as Lucifer has troubles adjusting to his human containment.D younger seemed to forget human vessels could be injured and able to feel emotions."I hate being so restricted"Lucifer commented loosely while occasionally tugging at his blue-rebel t.i.e,Dey were dressed though they were a couple.

Takano was dressed in black shirt and grey jacket and jeans while Lucifer was dressed in a black shirt,silver leather jacket and black j.e.a.n.s N he wore one skull earing on his left ear.

As soon as the two walked into the room,girls had googly-cupid looks directed at the pair.G.u.y.s were enchanted while ladies had crushes."Hi there!I assume you two are the new authors?WELCOME!"A girl named Megumi stared at the pair while D morningstar stare at her with a blank/cold look while Takano sighed.

"Megumi,get off!"A voice said from behind brothers turned round.A boy,around aged 17 with chocolate brown hair and shining emerald orbs met theirs N for once,Takano had a feeling,like déjà vu,that this boy will be worth half-assed attention.

"I'm Takano Masumane,19"Takano introduced."Lucifer,18"Lucifer said in a numb tone,his blue eyes held unhidden hatred for humans."Like the devil?"Ritsu asked,with a curious look."yeah…weird huh"Lucifer said awkwardly."What the fuck is wrong with me"Was all Lucifer thought.

The atmosphere was silent.

"Anyways,here's your desk,Takano yours is beside mine and Lucifer,you will be working beside a newcomer"Ritsu stated,leading the two to their tables,D younger felt a pang of curiosity,strangely while Takano felt…elated, which he hasn't felt in quite awhile.

* * *

"So Ritsu…beautiful name"Takano said to Ritsu during lunch,R.i.t.s.u blushed and gave a shy smile,"T-Thanks I guess"."How long have you been working here?"Takano asked,sipping his coffee.

"Half a year"Ritsu answered,fiddling with the hem of his shirt."Really?You seem so unexperienced"Takano mocked,his sincere expression gone."Hey!Jerk!You've been here for only one hour!"Ritsu countered,frowning.

"Well,to me you are too young to have any true worldly experience"Takano mocked."Is it possible this boy has no idea that he's the sword of Michael?Or Is he acting dumb?"Takano lighted a cigarette while pondering over different scenarios.

"Sorry we're late!"A voice apologized,barging into the room at full velocity while everyone turned their heads towards the source of noise.A second girl following behind.

"It's okay!"Leo answered brightly to Violet,as he rambled on how he was always late to an half-interested Violet,with Violet replying"Then why are you early today?".But when a talking Takano was suddenly silenced was what caught Lucifer's attention.

Lucifer glanced at Takano whose expression was one of worry and concern and look to the newcumers,Whom could possibly shut Takano up?Lucifer eyes met the newcomers and at the same time,mixed emotions swirled in his heart,Pain,Hurt Concern and Love.

Grace expression was mirroring his,unhidden.

"L-Lu….Lucifer"

"It's been a while,Grace Nightshade"

* * *

**Please Review b4 leaving! 3 Luff ya guise,Here's sum cliffhangers!**


	3. Chapter 3-Love Is A Work of the heart

**Author Note:Third Chapter Up!I hope you guise will enjoy this and Please Review after 3 It means a lot 3 Sorry for the short chapter,was rushing so yeah…Homework and stuff.I'll be doing an Interview with the characters kind of thing so sent in your comments thru PM/Reviews or **

**email:**

**theevilmaknae1 **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except mai OCs**

"L-Lu….Lucifer"

"It's been awhile,Grace Nightshade"Lucifer answered smoothly,giving her a slightly shy smile.

"It has,hasn't it?"Grace answered,staring at the ground,blushing."Get back to work!"A person yelled before everyone snapped out of their daze and rushed back to their desks."Where will I be sitting?"Grace questioned,ignoring Lucifer's intense,quiet stare."Beside Lucifer"Ritsu answered with a smile.

"Oh… "Grace mumbled before walking to her each step she took,She got closer and closer to the morningstar,his gaze wavered and went back to his seat,both silent and awkward.

* * *

Ritsu sighed as he sat at his desk,rubbing his temple.

"How am I suppose to write a different plot with a violence scene?It's a romance/War story not a full-on action one"Ritsu grumbled before taking a deep breath."It's okay,just calm can do it"Ritsu told himself.

"Hey,coffee?"A voice interrupted his looked up to see Takano and nod,blushing,just accepting the beverage with a smile,"Wat's the occasion?"."You going i.n.s.a.n.e,U were talking to yourself so I figured you could use a drink"Takano said,smiling slightly.

"Thanks,I'm just really stressed next story is suppose to be on Valentine's day which is tomorrow and well,I don't want to disappoint my ,those in love"Ritsu said,glancing at the ground,his eyes having just a flicker of doubt.

"Here,why don't you tell me your plot and I'll help"Takano said gently."Really?!You mean it?!"Ritsu asked,his eyes bright."Yes,don't make me regret it"Takano nod frantically and started reading his plot.

"Kato was…."As Ritsu read on,Takano was half-listening while deep inside,Takano knew he was already drawn to this boy despite knowing him for just 3 hours and he didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Violet smiled as she stared at Leo the first impression of him was lively and cheerful,when he was writing,it was a totally different side of the male.H.i.s ember eyes were focused and when he got frustrated,he would run a hand through those black hair of his.

Violet can't help but think how handsome this guy his shiny raven hair and sparkling ember eyes,he could get any girl he wanted but yet,he chose to talk only with the new girl.

"Like what you see?"Leo asked,grinning."Maybe"Violet replied with a shrug.

"Hey,since you're not writing and I'm almost done,let's say…you,me,break?"Leo hinted with a flirty wink."Why not"Violet answered with a smile and a flaming b.l.u.s.h,She was not one to blush but this Leo guy was definitely…something.

"But wait,we can leave for break when we want?"Violet question,frowning."Of need a break when we get blocked or stuck,you can't rush good ideas"Leo answered.

"Okay then,Let's go"

* * *

Grace sat at her desk,twirling her pen round and round,her mind on the fallen angel beside her.

"Hey there"Lucifer greeted,slinging an arm around the younger."Beat it Luce"Grace answered,pushing him back lightly with a pretend-frown."Aww,what's the matter?The last I recalled we were a happy pair"The auburn-haired male teased with a handsome smile.

"You haven't change one bit Luce"Grace replied with a gentle smile,one that was very rare."You did"Lucifer said with a smirk.G.r.a.c.e was about to argue when the older cut her off,"You've gotten much more beautiful than I last remembered".

"Thanks,I got to say,I love your auburn hair"Grace complimented as Lucifer sat on the desk in front of Grace and shrugged as if to say,"What can I do about my extremely charming looks".

"So what are you doing hanging out with an angel?I thought fallens and Angels don't mix….but,one thing,I thought you didn't fall?You rejected my offer"Lucifer commented.

"Well,I fell momths after you did and for Violet,we had a pretty funny meeting,somehow,we just became,no big"Grace answered."Why did you fall?"Lucifer asked,sipping his hot chocolate."I-I guessed…I missed you"Grace stated quietly before snatching the other's drink.

"Hell"Lucifer said,glaring at the other."So what are we now?"Grace asked,through her eyes."Whatever you wan,mai feelings hasn't change if you're wondering"Lucifer answered,fiddling with the paper laid on the younger's desk neatly.

* * *

A/N I'll leave it to you guise to figure out whether Lucifer will get rejected again,what Takano might do and how Leo will guise!Please review!


	4. Chapter 4-Love Dilemma,Love destroyed

**A/N:Hey guise,whassup?This chapter is dedicated to mai BFF,OracleShadow 3 Thanks for being there for me all the time,thru my Ups and Downs~I hope you'll think of me when you're gone (And Loki and Winchesters-hears u sighing in d background-) 3 I'll miss you guise review!**

**In case peeps are not sure how the characters look/age:**

**Grace-(17)Dirty blonde hair,Stormy grey eyes|Lucifer-(18)Auburn(Dark red/slightly brown) hair,Cobalt blue eyes**

**Violet-(17)Chocolate brown hair,Amethyst(Purple) eyes|Leo-(19)Charcoal Black hair,Bright Ember eyes**

**Takano-(19)Raven black hair,Light brown/slightly orangey eyes|Ritsu-(17)Hazel brown hair,Jade green eyes**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the OCs**

"Luce…I don't know"Grace answered,fidgeting."Why not?We've been through so much!"The MorningStar yelled,making the younger flinch and hang her head,apologethic,"Sorry"."No.I'm Sorry, I can't force you if you don't like me"Lucifer said,shrugging while giving a light smile but it didn't reach his cobalt eyes and Grace felt guilty for that.

"Luce,It's not that I don't like you…It's just that I don't know anything about being in a relationship"Grace replied,her eyes darting away from Lucifer's penetrating gaze."Right…It's okay.I like you for being you"Lucifer commented,giving a soft smile.

"AHEM!"Takano cough rang from the table in front of them.

"Shut up Takano!Don't act like you aren't happy for me"Lucifer stated,rolling his eyes and Grace gave a small laugh and faintly wondered how this auburn-haired,Cobalt blue eyed angel could love a ordinary-looking person like herself,All she possessed was dirty blonde hair and stormy grey orbs.

* * *

Ritsu groaned as he failed to understand Takano's explaination."This is a heartfelt and touching scene,why ruin it with a murder scene?!"Takano asked."I think it's perfectly timed,it would shock the readers"Ritsu argued,re-reading the scene repeatedly.

"Look,I think we need a breathe of air,Why don't we go back to your house to finish this?"Takano asked,gazing at the younger with intense eyes."I guess…sure,Let's head there now then"Ritsu stated,smiling before exhaling deeply.

-Timeskip-

"Nice apartment,live alone?"Takano asked,looking around."Yeah,make yourself comfortable while I go get us some drinks"Ritsu said,the older nodded and read through the scripts."I should be thinking of ways to break Michael's holy sword not reading romance novels who can't worth shit"Takano murmured,frustratedly.

"So,how do I improve this scene?"Ritsu asked."Firstly,you should add some…"As Takano explained with ease,Ritsu slowly understood the concept."Got it?"Takano inquired,getting a nod from the other.

"How's your writing going?"Ritsu asked,taking a sip of his drink."Good"Takano answered,his mind somewhere ,Takano asked,"What do you think of Heaven and Hell?".

Ritsu seemed slightly baffled at the question but shrugged."I guess…They don't really exist,It is just a place a person imagined,filled with their idea of paradise while Hell is a person idea of fear"Ritsu stated casually.

"What if Hell exists?And Heaven?IF."Takano emphasized."I would like to meet an angel then"Ritsu said with a slight smile.

"You're seeing one all right"Was all Takano could think.

* * *

"So,what are you writing about?"Leo asked the Amethyst-eyed angel."Uhm…"Violet pondered quickly,"A girl….who fell in love with a fallen angel but they got separated…and they meet again"._Grace story is useful after all…Violet thought_."Wow,that's beautiful and deep!"Leo commented,finding a seat in the restaurant.

"How bout you?"Violet asked,seating opposite the male."Nothing much,I'm just a crappy writer,writing for a living"Leo stated."I'm sure It'll be good"Violet stated,smiling.

"Right,so,Have any boyfriends?"Leo asked the other,grinning."Maybe…or not"Violet said,a smile appearing on her face,her eyes crinkling with happiness.

"Tricky one,are we?"Leo shot back,grinning."Not my style,I'll go order,what do you want?"Violet ask the ember-eyed male."Mac and Cheese with mash potato as a side dish"Leo stated,smiling dashingly.

"Gotta love your taste"Was all Violet said before walking to the counter,Leo coulden't help but dart his eyes to the amethyst-eyed,chocolate-haired angel,her figure was praised by the white tank top,black leather jacket and jeans she was wearing,her waist a perfect hour-glass.

It wasn't long before a blonde female started to flirt with Leo,the exact moment when Violet came and eyed the female in disgust.

"I read some of your sex stories… give it to me in more detail?"She purred,giggling while twirling her hair in a girly manner,while exposing her bra more than usual."Sorry,I don't…want your..uhm…tools"Leo said,putting his hands up in surrender.

Violet glared at the female before letting some of her bottled up anger flow through her veins,letting just the slightest bit of pain and electricity bolt out to drain the female's female dropped unconscious to the started panicking and Leo walked out through all the was already at the door,waiting for the male.

"I'm sorry lunch didn't go all that well,but…wanna grab something,somewhere else?"Violet asked,smiling."Sure"Leo answered,entangling his hands with hers.

* * *

When Violet got home,Grace was already leaning on the table,smiling in a feline way,"Dinner at Wolf cafe?".

A few minutes later,Violet and Grace were sitting at a quiet corner of a café with a window view,enjoying their meal,the two had ordered a cheeseburger,potato wedges,huge Coke while Violet on the other hand had mashed patatos,fries and Iced milo.

"It's Funny how a fallen angel and a heavenly one are eating together in a human restaurant"Grace mused,biting into her burger."Our friendship was a weird and kinda bitchy one,all started on the day I gave you a warning in Heaven…"Violet stated,grinning."But I guess you're half right…I got issues with Luce"Grace admitted.

"Why?Lemme guess,Something happened in the office?"Violet said."Yup,Luce and me kinda confessed and I sortof rejected…him"Grace trailed off,guilt written over her face."But you like him!Since the day he rescued you!"Violet pushed,sipping her drink

"I feel really bad for him…But I'm not ready…What about you?Leo and you seem pretty close"Grace said,grinning."Wait?!How'd you know his name?"Violet demanded,blushing."Magic,remember?"Grace reminded the other,smiling slyly.

"Yeah,I got jealous today…The woman was flirting with him!Her boobs were in his face and she was twirling her hair and using all those..ugh..girly stuff"Violet spat with disgust,mirroring her best friend's expression."I feel you,those irritate me like nothing else"Grace said,rolling her eyes at the thought,"What'd you do with her?".

"I knocked her out,not much power,she'll just wake in a couple of days with...STD"Violet said casually."Brofist yo!"Grace said,her eyes bright with satisfaction,raising a fist with Violet smiling and shook her head before returning the other's fist pump.

"So what are you going to do with Lucifer?"Violet asked as the two were walking to their mansion,Grace shrugged,falling into step with Violet's,"I'll probably think of something".Violet was about to answer when she caught sight of a trash bin,"I'll throw my drink,Be back in a sec".

Grace nod and watch her friend walk quite a distance when a sudden force collided into her,knocking her into the ground."Sorry"A voice said casually,although there was no sincerity in the tone he spoke.

Grace was about to glare daggers and mutter curses at the person but as soon as she open her eyes,she was tongue-tied.

A boy with fair skin,around the age of 18 with ebony hair as dark as the night sky was smiling mysteriously at her,his deep green eyes were crackling with mischief."I can't say I'm sorry,but I don't believe you enjoy the muddy ground"The boy kneeled in front of her,writing something on a paper he took out,"See you around".The boy winked before he left,sprinting away.

"Grace?!Are you okay?!Why are you on the ground?!"Violet fired as she ran to the grey-eyed fallen.

"Hey Vi,you know how I said I might forever love Luce?"Grace said softly,regret showing in her eyes.

"Yeah…"Violet replied,eyeing the other suspiciously.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore"

* * *

**The new character:Who is he?**

**Name:Not revealed...yet**

**Age:18**

**Looks:Ebony Black hair,Forest green eyes(that seems to penetrate through you as described by Grace),Light,Fair skin**

**Personality:Nothing revealed except hints of mischief,sly and slightly mocking/proud **

**Race:Presumed to be human**


	5. Chapter 5-Love cant bloom without petals

**A/N:Hai guise!Back with the fifth chappie XD I hope you guise enjoy it and please leave a review about the character/Characters relationship or wutever you wish 3 **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the OCs**

**Trailer so far:  
Grace and Lucifer's relationship hangs in the balance when a new male turns up with handsome looks,smooth tongue and mischievous eyes**

**Violet and Leo progresses well…but what's to say their relationship would be smooth?**

**Takano still wonders about his feelings for Ritsu while balancing his duties as Hell's Prince.**

**Listen to: I'd come for you(While reading the first part)**

_Grace sat in a corner quietly, hoping not to attract attention to herself. She found peace there as she read, staying in her own world when shadows towered over her. "Yo weakling! All alone and pathetic?" A bunch of angels mocked, laughing. Grace started to tear up when a voice commanded coldly," Leave her be Idiots"._

"_Shut up Princess! Don't tell us what to do!"The bunch yelled as the male easily pulled out a sword and behead them in less than a second. "Mockery and Chaos will not be tolerated" The male muttered._

_Grace open her eyes. Her eyes widened as she gasp. Standing in front of her was Lucifer Morningstar. One of the arch-angels, one of heaven's most beautiful angel. "Are you okay?" Lucifer asked as he kneeled in front of her. Grace blushed and nod._

_Lucifer picked up her book and handed it to her with a dazzling smile, his cobalt eyes bright like the stars in the sky. "Thank you…Morningstar"Grace said softly. "Just call me Lucifer, or Luce. Whatever floats your boat" Lucifer said as he winked at her._

_Since then, Grace fell for the angel and promised to grow stronger to win his heart as the two became best friends. Then, that day approached. "Grace Nightstar…. I have something to tell you" Lucifer stated nervously. "What is it Luce?" Grace inquired curiously as she sat with him, entangling their hands together._

"_I am part of the rebellion and I will fall. Do you wish to join me? I know you will not accept, but I can still hope" Lucifer stated in a strong voice." L-Luce, I-I'm sorry but I have to refuse. I wish to join you but…I simply love Heaven" Grace stated sadly, her gaze filling with pain and grief._

_That was the last time She saw him, In the fall, his blonde hair became auburn, his bright ember eyes shading to cobalt blue as he fell like a meteor from Heaven. His body bruised and bloody._

* * *

"Grace, wake up!" Violet yelled, shaking her friend violently. "What?!" Grace answered, jolting from her sleep. "You were crying in your sleep" Violet stated, concerned. Grace frowned and wipe her cheeks to find that violet was right. "Just a nice memory that turned sad" Grace replied, her eyes sad and pained. All of a sudden, she missed Lucifer.

"What time is it?" Grace asked the other, getting up. "3am" Violet replied sleepily. "I'll go get a drink, you sleep" Grace stated tonelessly before teleporting out of the room. Grace went to the kitchen, her eyes watering with tears, a few which have already fallen. Grace sat on the floor, crying when she felt that familiar aura.

"Lucifer" Grace whispered when he materialized in front of her. "Grace Night…star" The Morningstar greeted with a pained gaze. "I-It's Nightshade now" Grace retorted, smiling weakly. "I am aware…I just don't understand why'd you change it. You shall forever be my Nightstar" Lucifer said softly.

"Some memories shall stay quiet" Grace spoke, her voice wavering. "Is it because I left you, Nightstar? And you don't wish to lose me as Nightshade?" Lucifer asked softly, something like love flickered in his expression and Grace nod.

"Never again" Lucifer murmured before pressing his lips to Grace's. Grace smiled as though expecting it and kissed back for a few moments before Lucifer pulled away.

"Go to sleep, We'll meet again tomorrow" Lucifer stated, smiling, pressing a kiss to her forehead before disappearing.

"My first kiss…" Grace muttered, her heart leaping with joy. And for a moment, She forgotten about the green-eyed boy she met.

* * *

"So he came, kissed you and left?" Violet asked curiously. "Yeap, Just a side note, I guess… I'm back to being Nightstar" Grace stated, a small grin on her face. "Let's eat breakfast here then" Violet said, walking to a random café, finding a seat. "Sure, I'll have bubble tea and chocolate pancakes" Grace stated, holding up the menu with a smile.

"Ugh fine,I'll order" Violet grumbled, walking away. "Hey" A voice stated in a cheerful tone and Grace glanced up. It was the beautiful green-eyed male, his ebony hair as shiny as ever. "H-Hi, I-I'm Grace Nightstar" Grace introduced, blushing slightly.

"Eager to get my name aren't you?" The boy mused, sitting across the female. "I don't know, what do you think" Grace fired back, hiding her embarrassment. "I _do_ think you want it, so I'll be nice this once. The name's Loki" Loki said in a smooth tone, playfulness dancing in his eyes.

"Where do U work?" Grace asked, blushing at Loki's intense stare. "Where do you?" Loki countered easily, grinning. "He seems to enjoy making people look stupid before reassuring them that's it's nothing" Grace noted. "Your friend's coming, I'll work on our little relationship later" Loki stated with a wink before materializing away.

"Loki…" Grace murmured as Violet came back. "That's him huh?" Violet asked and as the two ate, grace explained.

* * *

"Ritsu?" Takano asked with a frown. The head full of brown hair turn around and nod. "What are you doing so early at work?" Takano asked, sitting beside the latter. "I need to finish up some work for the new boss arriving today. I heard he's a professional guy who made whatever company he works at famous" Ritsu mumbled.

"Must be an oldie then, I thought you finished it at your house when I helped you" Takano said, watching Ritsu type words with extreme speed, "I guess you didn't get much sleep?". Ritsu nod and continued typing silently.

After Ritsu was done, Takano felt his heart feel lighter as though whatever Ritsu went through was burdened on him. "Hey, have you ever been in a relationship?" Takano asked softly. "Yeah…Just one" Ritsu said and suddenly felt eager to change the subject. He didn't want to dwell on anything.

"Ended that terribly hmm" Takano stated with a worrying expression. "Anyways, how about you?" Ritsu asked suddenly, his face red. "I guess no…I Don't understand anything about love" Takano stated openly. "Well, right…" Ritsu stated, not knowing why his heart was soaring.

"So how did you get into the Author-ring department? I thought your father owned a manga company?" Takano asked casually. "H-How did you know?!" Ritsu exclaimed, surprised. "Rumours spread like wildfire" Was all Takano said and Ritsu sighed.

"Everyone at his company thought that I was just riding on my father's fame and I got so mad and hurt. Every author puts in their own work and I just wanted to prove them wrong. That I can be famous even without my father's coat-tail" Ritsu stated, slightly hurt and angry at the thought.

"If that's the case, I'll help" Takano said with a small smile.

And Ritsu think he heard his heart increase in it's beating.

* * *

"LEO!" Violet called, shocking the ember-eyed male from his sleep.

"What are you doing?!Shocking me like this?" Leo stated, clutching his heart. "I don't know, Anyways, wanna go out to the beach later? I got a scene in a book about it so I'm gunna ask the new boss whether I can go out for it" Leo said, smiling excitedly. "What is it about this new boss?" Violet asked,blowing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I guess, his reputation exceeds him" Leo stated, shrugging. "I know right, people have done nothing but talk about him since today started" Violet stated. "Today started?" Leo said, his eyes twinkling with tease. "Shut up! I'm under pressure" Violet countered, hitting the male on his shoulder.

"Calm down, geez" Leo said, rubbing his shoulder while pouting. "How'd you think he'd look?" Violet asked the other as they walk to get some water. "Maybe in the mid forties, old, smart?" Leo stated, throwing anything out that resembles their current boss.

"Same. So how's your life?" Leo casually threw out. "Fine…Just worried I guess. Grace is under relationship stress and there's something I feel that's approaching somehow, like deja vu" Violet mumbled. "Just take what comes" Leo said,slinging an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Been with anyone before?" Violet question the other, her heart wishing for a "no". "Nope, but I might" Leo said, grinning. "Who?" Violet inquired curiously. "You" Leo stated, earning a whack from the other.

"Don't toy with me like this, Leo Jason" Violet growled, folding her arms. "Okay!Chill! It was just some harmless fun~" Leo pouted and shot her a puppy-dog look.

"Is this your way of flirting? It seems pathetic" A voice echoed from behind. The two spun around to see Grace, Lucifer, Ritsu and Takano also getting snacks. "Says you" Violet retorted with a grin. "Hey, you guys realize something?" Ritsu said with Takano paying close attention. Lucifer smirked and shot Takano a " You've fallen so hard" kind-of-look.

Takano glared and kicked him. Lucifer just rolled his eyes and smiled a serpent's smile, the one he used for devil-ish missions, mouthing,"You'll pay".

"We're all somehow related and we haven't hung out together once" Grace finished for the other. "Takano is Lucifer's brother, Vice versa, Leo is Ritsu best friend, Violet is my best friend And I'm basically Lucifer's" Grace stated, smirking as Lucifer slung an arm around her waist.

"Why don't we hang out at the beach together later on? Just tell the new boss some excuses and he should let us go" Violet said with Leo nodding. "Sure, I heard he's arriving" Takano said and everyone agreed.

"HE'S HERE!" Someone yelled and most scrambled back to their seats, including the gang.

Chatters, murmurs and speech flew across the office, everyone curious to meet the reputable man. As the door opened, everyone held their breath.

When he stepped in, Grace, Violet, Lucifer and Takano could practically feel the aura he had radiate through the office. "That's weird, It seems only those non-humans could feel it" Takano observed and Grace and Violet exchanged looks.

Grace glanced at the new boss and she practically froze in her seat. She recognized that ebony hair, twinkling green eyes anywhere. "Pleasure to meet you all, I hope you'll take care of me and _Let's get to know each other closely shall we_?" Loki stated in a smooth last few words he said while staring at the grey-eyed fallen.

Grace could've sworn she saw something dark flicker in Loki's mischievous eyes.


	6. Chapter 6-Trickster or Traitor?

**A/N: Hai guise, another update! Please leave a review after reading as it helps me to see if I've managed the character/Plot right. I hope you enjoy this chapter!~*~**

**Disclaimer:DO NOT own anything but OCs**

Grace quickly look away, hoping this was all a dream. The Morningstar was careful to mask his distaste with a neutral expression. "I told you we'll meet soon" Loki said to the younger, smiling a mysterious smile,"Oh? Who's this male with you?".

"He's my…boyfriend, Lucifer MorningStar" Grace answered slowly, feeling suddenly stiff and nervous yet her heart raced at seeing the green eyed male again.

"Hello boss, I'm Leo! And I need your permission to take my team and me to the Beach for inspiration as we're having a block and our romance scenes won't write itself" Leo said brightly, giving a friendly smile.

"I didn't know you needed a team to write a book"Loki said, amused. Grace had a feeling that Loki already knew the real reason behind the beach excuse but did he love the pretense?

"Violet Shadow, Takano Masamune, Ritsu Onodera, Lucifer Morningstar and Grace Nightstar sir" Leo said, his lips forming a nervous and tight smile.

"Sure, but I'm sure one of you have to remain because I don't believe this is a romance-themed book"Loki stated, holding up Grace book with a handsome smile. "Right, Sure" Grace mumbled and shot the group," Go without me look".

Lucifer looked as though he wanted to stay but thought against it and just left hesitantly with the group after kissing the younger on the forehead.

* * *

"Come with me" Loki said, his face calm and expressionless. Grace nod and follow.

"I am making you my personal assistant" Loki said as soon as they reached his office. "What?!" Grace stuttered slightly, quickly leaning back on Loki's desk in case she faints. It was bad enough that she had unnamed feelings for him, but now she had to work with him? May all Hell break loose.

Loki observed the younger carefully and smiled gently," It's just a small task, nothing bad unless… you got something against the idea?". By now, Loki had cornered her, placing his hands on the table at her sides, leaning close.

"N-No, N-Not at all. I understand" Grace muttered softly, looking away. "I have not known you as obedient" Was all Loki said, gripping the younger's chin and jerk it up so he could read her intensely. "You're my boss, Loki and I have a boyfriend" Grace said with gritted teeth.

"Technically, he's not your boyfriend if you haven't said yes to his proposal" Loki taunted, his eyes bright with mockery. Loki laughed and it was worse than death, it sounded too pure that Grace wanted to believe that this Loki guy was innocent.

"How did you know this information?!" Grace demanded angrily. "None of your concern" Loki countered, his voice holding some kind of quiet threat causing grace to step back.

"The position have, however…conditions" Loki said, suddenly pulling away from her and went to his bag, pulling out a file.

"What kind?" Grace asked, genuinely curious. "Read, slave" Loki commanded and tossed her the file. Grace caught it and opened it with suppressed anger.

#1. All Personal Assistants are to follow their bosses order without questions  
#2. PA are to depend on their bosses both emotionally and mentally  
#3. PA is to live with their boss to assist them in whichever they are ordered to  
#4. PA is not to reveal anything without their bosses permission

"This sounds too…much like a dog or a…slave conditions" Grace spat, staring at Loki with hidden rage. "That's because they...oops, you, are one" Loki stated, a sardonic smile appearing on his face. "Look, I have my own rights and What makes you think I won't leave?" Grace demanded, a triumph smile on her face.

"I've always like them feisty…and the reason?" Loki leaned t whisper into the other's ear, "I know how to injure your angel boyfriend".

"I thought you were nice Loki" Grace said quietly, tears threatening to fall. "Don't be sad Nightstar, It isn't as bad as it seems. Think about it, you like me, and you got a nice apartment with me and I'm something like a boyfriend to you" Loki said softly. And for a moment, Grace considered the worse possibilities.

Suddenly, the contract didn't seem so bad.

"What are you?" Grace murmured, her eyes flickering to Loki's for a second. "A guy who loves you" Loki answered with pure sincerity, holding the fallen's hand.

And for a moment, Grace believed him.

* * *

Leo and Violet sat down on the sand, not caring that their clothes were dirtied.

"Are you going to start drawing?" Violet asked Leo, her gaze caught on the sun shining down on Leo eyes, making it a bright ember. "Yeah, It's due on Valentine which is next week" Leo answered, smiling sheepishly. "It's because you've been lazing around Idiot!" Violet stated, ruffling the other's hair.

"Hey!" Leo whined, fixing his hair. "Deal with it Leo Jason!" Violet shot back before her eyes caught on Lucifer, sitting alone. "I'll go make some amends for awhile" Violet muttered before hesitantly walking towards the cobalt-eyed male.

"May I?" Lucifer heard Violet ask and nod awkwardly, looking in the other direction. "Sure….If you don't hate me" Lucifer said, shrugging casually. "I-I don't" Violet replied softly but blushed embarrassed. "Champagne?" The auburn-haired angel offered, slightly quieter.

"Thanks" Violet answered, swinging down the champagne. Both stared into the morning sun silently while awkwardness hung in the air. "What got you so down?" Violet asked, glancing at the other slightly. Violet admitted that the male beside her was handsome. Auburn hair cut in a emo style, blue eyes reflecting the sea.

"Our new boss, Loki" The Morningstar replied. "Why? Although he has this sly feeling about him…I think he's pretty friendly" Violet stated thoughtfully. "It's just this weird feeling about him. He's not human yet…he's so magical and I don't feel assured at all, leaving Grace with him" The fallen replied, sighing.

"Well, do you think Grace like that guy?" Violet questioned. "Half, she does not have love for him as she has for me, but she is infatuated with him. She is captivated by Loki" Lucifer said, sighing.

"I'm with you…You know what Luce?" Violet said, straightening up. "What?" Lucifer asked the amethyst-eyed female warily. "I was wrong about you….You make a perfect boyfriend material" Violet said, smiling.

"Thank you, I appreciate your blessing…Violet Shadow" The auburn-haired male replied, bowing slightly. Violet and the other exchanged a hug and a new bond was founded.

* * *

Takano sat beside Ritsu, eyeing the other. Ritsu eyes showed nothing but contentment.

"I'm getting a drink, want one?" Ritsu questioned, tilting his head to a side. Takano gave a small smile and nod, muttering a thanks in return. After what seems like hours, Ritsu returned, handing a drink to Takano. Takano bowed and was about to reach for the drink when a fast force collided into Ritsu, spilling the drink onto Ritsu.

Ritsu fell onto the ground and Takano rushed to help the other. "That idiot, I swear I'll murder him or her" Takano growled under his breath. "Wait, Takano I'm fine! It's just a child!" Ritsu quickly yell. Takano looked like he wanted to argue but thought against it.

"I'm so sorry! Really sorry! Kato, apologise!" The child's mother yelled. "Im sowwie" The child, no older than 5 apologised with tears in his eyes. "It's okay….Kato, wanna play together?" Ritsu asked brightly, holding the child's hand. "Mommy! Can we?" Kato asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sure baby" The mom answered, pecking her child on the forehead in answer. "Boyfriend?" The mom asked Takano as she watch the two play. "N-Not exactly…" Takano replied, unknown to his feelings. "You like him" The mom said firmly, "It's easy to tell by the way you look at him".

"Y-Yes" Takano said. "How does this mortal…." Takano thought trailed off, shaking his head. Takano watch the way Ritsu played with Kato and coulden't help but think that he would be a good husband and parent.

For once, he allowed his heart to wander.

* * *

"Let's go now, It's night" Leo commented and the group nod.

"Lucifer and I need to leave first, our father has called an audience with us" Takano said and Lucifer nod.

* * *

Hell

* * *

"Master" A 18 year old boy knelt in front of the one and only, Satan.

"How's the plan going?" Satan asked the other, curious. "It's going well, The idiots don't suspect a thing, but your sons are slightly more sensitive. Especially, the younger one" Loki stated, head bowed.

"How about the one you are so interested in?" Satan ask with a please smile. "My emotions has not clouded my judgement. And while I did not follow according to plans, I came up with a better one my Lord" Loki suggested silently. "Speak" Satan stated, ears sharp.

"I enslaved the girl and we get the girl, If your son turns his heart, he will break by the girl and the group shall loose a valuable member. Leaving only the human, the angel, the prince and Michael's sword. I get my love interest, we have a backup and all shall go well" Loki explained.

"Brilliant! I have always found you tricky and clever, Loki" Satan said with pride. Loki answered with a proud smile.

"Rise and hide. My sons will be coming soon" Satan warned. "My wish is your command" Loki answered before materializing away.

* * *

"Father! We have arrived!" Takano announced.

In the doorway, Lucifer and Takano leaned against the doorframe, their wings spreaded wide apart, It looked intimidating.


End file.
